


Sleep Apnea

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Make Happy [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Murdoc has a dream about his daughter in the rain. Stuart's there too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I didn't post this along with "A Crack In The Wall" I feel so embarrassed. Takes place wayyy before "A Crack In The Wall". Felt bad at the time of writing this and I wanted to address Murdoc's struggle with fatherhood in this verse. Also some peeking at what's coming next. See you in April!!!

It's the first time since Murdoc's moved in that Stuart stays up late.

He's in the kitchen, redoing his portfolio again. It's raining outside and he likes how his bare feet feel on the carpet. _"There's this magazine I'm working for,"_ he recalls Paula say,  _"I think they're interested."_

He pulls at his shorts as he rearranges the photos again, decides that this one is too boring and that yeah, that one wasn't his best either. Then he's made a sandwich for himself, but then he's also on his third cup of tea. Stuart will neatly tuck away the files but he'll leave the mess in the kitchen, and by 2AM he's suddenly in bed with Murdoc.  _"C'mon, Stu, they want you."_

Stuart watches how Murdoc breathes, holds back a laugh whenever he snores. His stomach warms and he's sinking into the bed. Then Murdoc's breathing becomes shallow. And rapid. Then Stuart is grabbing Murdoc's arms and there's screaming.

_"Come work for us!"_

* * *

 

 

Murdoc is awake now, his chest rising and falling and he's panting. "Where-"he starts, whips his head about. Stuart is still holding onto him. "Muds? Are you okay?" Stuart notices the sweat gleaming Murdoc's forehead. "Noodle, she was-"Murdoc is now gripping Stuart's arm, looking over him. "It's raining."

Before Stuart can say anything, Murdoc's leaped out of bed and is walking up and down the apartment. Stuart soon follows him, winces when he hears a crash in the kitchen. And Stuart comes to inspect the damage but then Murdoc naps him and his eyes are all over the place. "S-Stu, you've got Russ's phone number, yeah? L-lemme call 'im. Now." Stuart blinks back at him, shaking his head. "N-no, Murdoc c'mon- what's going on? Russ is probably sleeping. Please sit down, c'mon." And Stuart is nudging him during this, but Murdoc's brow furrows and his frown deepens. "I'll sit down," Murdoc says through gritted teeth, "if you call him."

Stuart does. They're in the living room. Murdoc slipped into the sweater Stuart's given him, and the longer the tune rolls the more anxious Murdoc's foot tapping is. "Forget it,"Murdoc croaks and slams the phone on the table. Murdoc then gets up, and he's pacing about the room. Huffing and puffing. Stuart shifts in his seat, watches Murdoc. It falls out. "What's going on?"

Murdoc whips around, his arms tightening around himself. "What's _happening_ , Stu, is that it's raining outside, and _my daughter,_ who has bad sleep when it rains, is nowhere near me and I haven't told Russel anything about it," Murdoc shouts, hovers over Stuart and then pulls back. "And she's probably scared, and Russel has no idea, and she'll think it's my fault and that I've abandoned her, because I did didn't I and oh sweet fuck, what kind of father am I?" His voice finally breaks. Stuart gets on his feet, his toes curling into the carpet. He holds Murdoc.

 

* * *

 

Stuart thinks he really should've just cleaned up, because now he's pouring his favorite plate's pieces into the trash. It's 6AM.

Murdoc's curled up on the sofa, and Stuart sidles up next to him. They fall on their sides, Stuart's arms wrapped around Murdoc. The raining has simmered down. "Her first day,"Murdoc breaks his sentence with a sniff, "and she didn't even look back at me. Her first day at school and she walked in there like a little...like a woman, ya know? And I was relieved, but also kind of...hurt? And I think, she'll outgrow me, eventually. But then it's three days later, and she came home crying. School really isn't for her. They're all too immature for her, I think. But she _needed_ me then."

It's quiet again. Stuart rubs Murdoc's stomach, and presses his nose to Murdoc's ear. Then Murdoc's on his back, and Stuart shifts, rest his head in his palm and his elbow on the sofa cushion. "Did I ever tell you how I found her?" Stuart shook his head. "She was living out of a box. That's not the best thing for the rain. So when it rains hard she gets stressed. I took her in for a night, and then eventually...ya know,"Murdoc gestures with his hand, and Stuart nods. "I can't believe I didn't tell Russel anything about it."

"I'm sure he's figured it out by now,"Stuart suggest, and he's taken aback at how small his own voice sounds. "You think? Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Stuart notices how visibly Murdoc relaxes. They fall asleep there.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Stu, what's the issue? I got a call-"-don't worry about it,"Stuart reassures, pulls out his folder. "Just," Stuart takes one glance at the folder, then puts it back, "just uh-about Noodle's stress with the rain? I fink?" Russel's "oh" is long. "Nah, she was fine." Stuart nods, looks back at the sofa where Murdoc is still sleeping. "Yeah, all good here too."

 

 


End file.
